


Even in Death

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death can sometimes be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird. That's all I can say. I don't even remember what prompted this.
> 
>  **UPDATED A/N (04/02/15):** Nearly ten years later, and this is still a little odd piece of writing in my collection. I'm tentatively importing this over, since I don't exactly dislike it, but then, I still think it's an odd little thing.

He breathed in the sweet scent of flowers and blood as he held her bloodied body close to his own. He felt ashamed of himself that he couldn’t protect her, but that didn’t matter much to him anymore. No, for he was wounded badly too. They were going to die, but they were going to die together, in each others’ arms. 

He buried his face into her hair and wept, begging for her forgiveness for his sin. When she didn’t reply, he felt forsaken and terrified. Did she leave him? Did her soul left her body already? But her body was still warm enough for her to be alive.

“Don’t cry,” her sweet, soft voice told him. A sad, bittersweet smile was on her angelic face. Trailing kisses along his neck, she whispered to him once more, “We’ll be together even in death.”

He couldn’t believe how optimistic she was, but he knew it was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her. Usually not one for, “love at first sight,” he had found himself falling for her the moment he met her. Her kindness, her smile, her beauty; they were all the reasons why he loved her. She was too good to be true, and she was his.

“Yes,” he whispered huskily, breathing in the scent of life and death. “Even in death, I’ll continue loving you, Kagome.”

“And so will I,” her voiced trailed off as she coughed out fresh new blood. “Kurama.”

Bathed in the pool of blood, they kissed and smiled, reality was far from them and death was so much closer. Slowly, their eyes closed as they breathed their final breath. They held one another’s hand, each holding one rose. Kurama held a red rose while Kagome held a white rose. Together, the two roses signified their unity.


End file.
